


Recalled

by ClocksAllTheWayDown



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, My boy is tired and sad, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClocksAllTheWayDown/pseuds/ClocksAllTheWayDown
Summary: Inspired by Lem's vision of Samot and some Sad discussions of his current state.





	Recalled

The page blurred before Samot's eyes and he rubbed them again, trying to fight the sleepiness. There had to be something, anything in one of these books. Something to save his father, to stop the Heat and the Dark. He drained the last sip of wine from his glass and started reading again, even though he was sure he'd just finished that paragraph.

He began to drift, the text about arcane magics failing to hold his attention. If Samothes were here, he'd know which book to read. Which chapter to turn to… he always had an instinct for that, even if Samot was the god of knowledge. This wasn’t the first or the last time he’d been studying late into the night, only to wake up to Samothes’ hand on his shoulder, his husband’s warm voice saying _Time for bed.. Come on, it's late, my dear.. _He could feel the warmth of Samothes’ presence as it wrapped around him, gentle and safe.__

____

____

The wine glass shattered on the floor. Samot woke with a start, staring in confusion at the fragments. Samothes always took the glass so he wouldn't drop it, so why… Oh. Samot sighed, his breath catching on the beginning of a sob. He stood quickly and went to bed, pulling his tunic off and dropping it by the door. The sheets were cool and heavy, just the way he wanted them, he convinced himself as his eyes closed. He'd clean up the glass tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @magsamillion221, I'm happy to yell about my boy(s).


End file.
